Nathan James
Nathan James is a former Young Blood. History Early Life Born in the summer of 2000 to Michael and Lucy James, Nathan was automatically destined to live without wants. His parents were both wealthy businesspeople; however, that meant he rarely got to spend any time with them. For most of his life, the young boy was raised by a series of nannies, none ever lasting more than a year. It wasn't that the boy was troublesome or difficult, but rather the enormous responsibilities piled upon them by his parents. By the time he was ten, Nathan was effectively independent. He was average at school, at everything really. But his most notable aspect was his obsession with superheroes. He was their biggest fan, following their fights and actions every moment possible. His vasts collections of trading cards and action figures filled his room, barely leaving space for a bed. He absolutely consumed every single piece of superhero media he could find, whether that be comic books, movies, or anything else. His parents, however, had opposing beliefs. They looked down on superhumans, magicians, and aliens alike as destroyers of human society, convinced that they were all part of a complex scheme to normalize non-humans before a takeover. Unknown to most, they were part of a clandestine group of influential individuals who shared similar beliefs, using their wealth and influence to convince politicians. Nathan knew of their actions since he was born; after all, he was set to take their place once he grew up. However, his unending adoration for supers changed everything. The little time he did spend with his parents was filled with arguing and yelling about his obsession. They saw him as a troubled child, who had been brainwashed or something of the sort by superhumans. He was their biggest disappointment, for as much as they attempted to discourage his beliefs, he never once wavered. The animosity between them only grew as he got older and still maintained his devotion. As Nathan grew more distant from his parents, that distance affected every aspect of his life. He became shy and awkward at school, more isolated from people he used to call friends. His grades suffered, despite the fact that he had joined no extracurriculars. He grew miserable and depressed, and his superhero idols were his only escape from the cruel reality of his life. As his obsession grew and grew, his parents had decided they had had enough. They destroyed his entire collection, from movies to action figures to comic books. His trust fund was put on hold, and his allowance was no more. He wasn't allowed out of the supervision of the staff, forced to stay in the house when he wasn't in school. He became their prisoner, and he loathed it with a passion. A couple months later, Nathan still hadn't spoken to his parents. He felt he was doomed to always be their disappointment, whether he pretended to hate superhumans or not. He was always gloomy and depressed, unable to find and joy in life. Until the summer before he started high school, when his powers first appeared. He had been in the middle of a recurring dream, where he was being chased by an unseen entity. Every time, he always barely outran it, until he tripped over the end of a cliff and fell into an endless chasm. This time, however, he didn't simply wake up. His dream self began to glow before he woke up in a cold sweat. Around him, his entire neighborhood was out of power. It took him a while to test the limits of his power; he didn't even fully know what it was. After experimenting and figuring it out, however, his first instinct was to become like the heroes he idolized. Over the next two years, he began sneaking away from his parents' iron rule and fighting the classic bad guys: purse snatchers, robbers, etc. He seemed unstoppable to their normal weapons; knives, bullets, fists, all bounced off him with no damage. He called himself Zeus, after the god of lightning, law, order, and justice. He grew overconfident in his abilities, thinking himself invincible. It was only a matter of time before he was caught unawares. On one routine night, he took on a normal purse snatcher, outrunning him easily and kicking him to the ground. However, he hadn't expected the robber to have a partner, who snuck up behind the young hero and shot him in the leg. The minimal power he could garner from nearby streetlights wasn't nearly enough to heal himself, so he had to drag himself home and feed off of his family's generators. The situation was, to say the least, eye-opening. Not just for him, but for his parents as well. They finally noticed the fact that their son, the one who they had thought they were breaking free from brainwashing, had become the one thing they hated the most. They didn't know how to deal with how much of a betrayal it was to them .They couldn't have him tarnishing their reputation. They thought they needed to save their one child from his corrupted mind and body, and the only way to do that was through his death. While being driven to school, Nathan had luckily noticed the semi-truck speeding towards his limo, and jumped out of the other end just in time. The kinetic energy he had gathered from the truck was more than enough to heal the extensive damage, and he used the rest to fuel his rage-filled run back to his house. He went into a sort of shock. While he knew his parents were no fan of superhumans, he couldn't believe they would do something so insane, so cruel. They were more than surprised to see him burst into the house, scrambling away in fear. They called him a monster, an abomination, refusing to even listen to him. That was enough for Nathan. He demolished his way out, making it his mission to save other supers from similar experiences as his. Over the next month he continued to fight anti-super organizations, considering them terrorists and criminals. His worst, unbeatable foe, was Lycan, which Nathan considered the harbingers of death, and the reason for his parent's insanity. Upon heearing about the "Superhero High", as Thomsen was called, however, a feeling of nostalgia came over Nathan. It had been a month since his parents attempted to kill him, and he felt enrolling would give him the opportunity to become a hero, the opportunity that his parents tried to take away from him. His real name was generic enough to enroll him, and he faked everything else that was necessary to join the school, giddy at the possibility of meeting other prospective superheroes. The Young Bloods Powers and Abilities Powers Transferral: Nathan has the ability to absorb any and all types of energy that he encounters. The absorbed energy is funneled into an internal 'energy tank', which is emptied by rerouting the energy, either throughout his body or externally. For example, he can absorb the kinetic energy of punches or bullets, rendering him effectively invulnerable, or the electrical energy of lightning, or even the thermal energy of heat. He can also absorb the electricity of a human heart (whether he can absorb an alien's has yet to be tested). If need be, he can absorb sunlight or other light for energy (although it takes a while for him to be able to do anything effectively considering the little amount of energy he receives from it). As for rerouting the energy, he can send it throughout his body. When he's sick, he can push some of the energy towards his white-blood cells, helping them fight off the infection. If he needs to heal an injury, he can push more energy into the healing parts of the tissue. If he needs to think faster or smarter, he can push more energy into his brain cells. If he needs to punch harder of jump higher, energy goes into his muscles, which enhances their power to a great degree. Nathan can also reroute the energy outside of his body, into lights, electrical systems, people, etc. His most effective way of getting rid of excess energy is to simply discharge it into air particles around him, heating up a room. Weaknesses Magic: Nathan's ability is limited to energy from this dimension, so he is unable to interact (absorb or expel) energy from other dimensions (magic), and his power is largely ineffective against it. Sometimes, if the amount of magical energy is powerful enough, it can also overload his tank. Attacks: Nathan has no defense against any attack on his mind or soul. His power works better with physical attacks, like with guns, or even fistfights. If someone were to telepathically control him, he would have no defense. Telekinetically picking him up or something of the sort does not involve any sort of energy he can absorb. Limitations *In order for Nathan to absorb any kind of energy, he must be very close to it. It is harder and takes more time the farther away from an energy source he is. The farthest he can absorb energy from is 30 feet away, and even then he only gets a trickle of energy. The only way for him to efficiently absorb energy is to be touching the source. *For the electricity of a human heart, he must be touching near the heart in order to absorb it. However, due to the enormous amounts of energy, attempting to absorb it all at once would severely overload Nathan’s tank. At worst, Nathan can only absorb enough to make the person feel faint, and even that would fill up an empty tank. It would also take an extremely long time to absorb, and, since he must be in physical contact with someone to absorb their life force, this ability can only be normally used in non-combat situations. *Everything about his power must be consciously operated. If he is not aware of a physical attack, he is unable to absorb the energy. *Nathan has a finite amount he can keep stored in his body. The tank can only hold so much before being overloaded. There is no physical damage to his body, but it renders him powerless for a few days as the tank attempts to heal, and, depending on how much it overloaded, results in him going into a coma. Trivia *Likes: Superheroes, superhero media, superhero toys, being a superhero *Dislikes: Being the center of attention, his parents, anti-super people and organizations, liver *Greatest Fear: Being rejected by his superhero idols. *Favourite Food: Chili cheese dog *Considers superhumans to have more potential than regular humans, and, as such, sees them as superior *Is mildly afraid of goats